Una visita al urólogo
by princesofice
Summary: Edward tiene ciertos problemas con su "parte" y decide ir al medico, pero no es el doctor Swan si no que es doctora. pasión, lemon y Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno les traigo un fanfic, de lemon suavecito y de humor espero les guste**

* * *

- Edward es la quinta vez que vas al baño, eres un acciono que orinas tanto, me grito emmett burlándose de mi desgracia

-OH por dios, realmente me dolía al orinar, tendría que ir a un doctor me dije a mi mismo subiéndome me la cremallera del pantalón

Edward que te paso amigo, problemas en tu zona, rió emmett divertido, si supiera como duele

cállate imbecil, de verdad que me duele bastante dije retorciéndome de dolor

si es verdad emmett, a mi una vez me dolía mucho y Alice me obligo a ir al medico y finalmente tenia una infección, Edward mejor anda antes que esto te traiga mas problemas aconsejo Jasper siempre tan sensato como siempre

el resto de la noche no pude tomar cervezas tranquilo con mis amigos a cada rato iba al baño quizás tenia algo en la próstata, pero si era muy joven y si tenia cáncer y si me tenían que hacer quimioterapia, no quiero morir tan joven me decía a cada rato, me estoy volviendo paranoico me regañe a mi mismo.

Esa noche desperté en medio de una pesadilla donde me decían que tenia una grave enfermedad, si que me estaba volviendo loco, dormí con suerte 4 horas.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante estaba pálido y con grandes ojeras marcadas, me vestí tan formal como siempre, camisa y corbata, como lo odiaba, pero mi trabajo de abogado me lo exigía. Yo Edward Cullen era dueño de gran buffet de abogados Cullen muy conocidos en el país y yo era el mas conocido junto a mi hermanita Alice.

buenos días Tanya salude a mi secretaria, tráeme un café y en cinco minutos en mi oficina le ordene

Ella fue puntual, llego ella siempre intentaba seducirme con sus corta falda, sus pronunciados escote entre otros, pero a mi ella no me interesaba ya sabia que se había acostado con todos los de contabilidad.

esto…yo…..Tanya….necesito una hora al doctor… dije torpemente

¿medico general? Dijo ella preocupada ¿Qué le pasa señor Cullen?

Esto…No….con los médicos que ven "esa parte" dije sonrojado, no se me hacia ninguna gracia hablar esto con mi secretaria pero era mejor que llamar directamente

Jajaja….un urólogo rió ella, esta bien señor Cullen le mandare un correo con toda la información, con su permiso me retiro, me dijo ella divertida con mi vergonzosa situación

En el almuerzo me junte con emmett y Jasper mi cuñado, les conté lo de la pesadilla ellos me miraron sin hablar, pensé que se burlarían, pero al terminar mire sus caras sus ojos llorosos y de la nada se pusieron a reír como locos.

Edward eres un hipocondríaco paranoico mejor anda al psiquiatra reía Jasper

te malta una buena chica que te quite los dolores de cabeza reía emmett

Al final los idiotas si se burlaron, pero me las pagaría.

Esa tarde cerca de las seis asistí al hospital

con el urólogo Swan tengo hora a las 18:30 dije tímido ante las miradas de las 3 secretarias.

es Cullen ese famoso abogado dijo una como si fuera un rock star , maldición por que lo gritaba y me sonroje mas

la doctora Swan ya lo llamara dijo la mas joven

Doctora la palabra resonó en mi cabeza OH por dios, es mujer ahora si que estoy muerto, estupida Tanya que saco con una chica.

Cullen Edward llamo una chica de dulce voz, ella era joven como de mi edad cerca de los treinta, cabello castaño, ojos cafés y cuerpo escultural.

Entre a su salita y ella a penas me miro, me hizo preguntas de toda índole si dolía al eyacular, cuantas veces iba al daño, de que color era mi orina entre otras fue la peor pesadilla pero lo peor estaba por pasar.

sacase el pantalón y la ropa interior recuéstate sobre la camilla dijo ella fríamente

Le obedecí sin decir palabra alguna, ella se puso guantes quirúrgicos y se acerco a mi yo estaba mas que nervioso y mis mejillas ardían.

vamos no seas tímido o nunca te ha visto una chica sin ropa rió ella, no creo que seas virgen

Yo no respondí, me estaba excitando con su calida mirada, su magnifico cuerpo, intente enfriar mi mente para no dar un espectáculo, ella llego y tomo mi miembro examino bien la zona y yo estaba muy placentero como ame su forma de tocar, que regañe como tenia pensamientos obscenos con la doctora, pero en ese momento tenia ganas de hacerlo con ella, me la imagine de mil formas y sin ropa gemí sin querer ella me sonrió picadamente y yo estaba mas avergonzado que antes

Tienes una infección te daré tratamiento y no tengas noches salvajes que esta bastante inflamado dijo ella cortes mientras escribía una receta, puedes vestirte.

Me vestí rápidamente, ella se me acerco a dar la receta, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, no pude mas y la tome por la cintura y me la lleve contra la camilla me subí sobre ella, ella me rodio con sus brazos y nos besamos con pasión introduciendo nuestras lenguas, me saco la corbata, yo la bata de doctor, la camisa, su polera, quedamos con el torso después, le acerque a sacarle sus pantalones y ella me tomo de las manos.

no podemos tienes un infección, pero que te parece agendar una cita a la misma hora en una semana, ya estarás sano, acto seguido me beso con mas pasión, recorrió mi torso yo el de ella, susurro a mi odio que era un adelanto yo acepte.

Besaba como los dioses sus labios tan carnosos, me toco por todo el cuerpo, al final terminamos casi sin ropa, mas bien solo en ropa interior, como gritamos como nos acariciamos hasta nos dijimos palabras de amor, disfrutamos como nunca y sin llegar a tener sexo, pero ya no aguantaba las ganas, si tan solo estuviera sano, pero ella ser amia me lo prometí y lamí sus labios y ella succiono los míos, comenzábamos otro apasionado beso.

- ¿doctora Swan tantos gritos esta bien? Nos vestimos rápidamente, salimos todos despeinados, era la secretaria al verlos se sonrojo y se fue sin decir palabra.

la próxima semana la veo doctora, dije sonriendo

- si señor Cullen necesitare revisar "eso" una y mil veces y me regalo otra sonrisa que devolví alegre, le di un casto beso y prometí llamarla esa noche, aunque quería que esta semana pasara rápidamente

* * *

**espero les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios atte: Nonimi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gracias a todos los que han leido, han dejado sus comentarios, la han agregado a favoritos y han puesto alertas de verdad muchas gracias, bueno no los molesto mas aqui el segundo capitulo**

* * *

**Edward pov**

Esa doctora era genial si que me había dejado loco era tan bella, su cuerpo era el de una diosa, quería que ella fuera mía, quería esa mujer para siempre.

Edward ¿y como te fue? Pregunto Jasper seriamente, aunque ante su pregunta me atore con un pedazo de pizza, mi hermana Alice me miro divertida

Edward donde fuiste que paso dijo ella preocupada y vi una sonrisita en Jasper a el le hacia mucha gracia que yo tuviera dolor y que me diera vergüenza y para mas ahora mi hermana menor se estaba preocupando le tendría que contar todo

es que alice tengo una infección en mi "parte" dije sonrojado

ah se te inflamo tu amiguito dijo ella en un tono elevado haciendo que toda la gente de la pizzería nos mirara, yo solo quería morir

Luego del pequeño incidente seguí comiendo sumido en mis pensamientos, esa noche me dispuse a llamarla tenia que escuchar su suave voz a mi Isabella mi linda bella

Llegue a mi departamento me saque mi arrugada camisa y quede solo en boxers luego recordé que tenia el numero anotado en un papel, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte donde diablos lo había metido, por que no lo guarde en mi celular luego recordé que me había quedado sin batería pero como se me perdía el maldito papel con el numero soy un estupido, lo busque por todas partes pero no lo encontré en ningún lugar.

Esa noche dormí intranquilo, quería hablar con ella quería tener el calor de su cuerpo, fue realmente horrible, pero al siguiente día iría a la consulta le explicaría todo y pediría otra vez su numero.

**Bella POV**

Ya son las doce y el nunca llamo quizás no es como yo creí, quizás solo buscaba sexo pero era tan bello su perfecto torso, sus ojos miel su voz tan ronca y sexy ah este chico me tenia con ganas ya lo quería dentro de mi, sabia que estaba faltando a mi ética de medicina pero el era tan excitante tan bello, lamentablemente al parecer solo estaba jugando con migo, solo debo pensar en el como compañero se sexo, pero no puedo el me hizo sentir cosas que no había sentido con nadie esa pasión sin cesar, ese deseo, lujuria, gula muchos pecados capitales de una sola vez.

**Edward pov**

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina no me pude concentrar tan solo veía su cuerpo semi desnudo la quería a ella, hoy mismo iría a verla.

Edward por que diablos en el informe que me diste sale Isabella y palabras como pasión, deseo, sexo, etcétera entre otras palabras dijo emmett riendo de mi bochornosa situación pero lo peor fue que lo leyó frente a Jasper, Rosalie y Alice, de hecho estaban mis padres ya que era una reunión del buffet de abogados de la dinastía Cullen.

Edward hijo pensé que ya se te había calmado las hormonas dijo Esme mi madre risueña, yo solo me sonroje mas y mas mientras me hundía en mi asiento.

Toda la familia se pasó el dichoso informe mientras yo no soportaba la vergüenza, Salí corriendo del lugar escuchando a lo lejos sus risitas.

Almorcé solo no quería ver a nadie para que se burlaran de mi, pero al parecer si andaba con las hormonas bien elevados, ya no soy un adolescente me reprendí a mi mismo.

Esa tarde fui a la consulta y pregunte por la doctora Swan , pero tuve una gran decepción me dijeron que andaba fuera de la cuidad, le coqueteé a la secretaria mas joven hasta que pude conseguir algo, fue su mail, pero bueno algo es algo, aunque estaba apenado mi idea era ver a mi musa.

Llegue a mi departamento, ignore la invitación a cenar de mis padres, prendí mi computadora y decidí a mandarle un mail a mi amor.

_No creas que soy un maldito que solo piensa en sexo, tu me gustaste por tu forma de ser, eres tan bonita me encanta tu forma de ser, perdóname soy un torpe se me perdió tu numero de teléfono, pero tan solo faltan seis días y te veré por ahora tan solo me conformo con saber que me perdonas y saber que tu también me quieres ver mi linda uróloga, tuyo Edward Cullen_

Le envié el mail y la verdad si que fue cursi pero ella me tenia atrapado y solo con haberla visto una vez si que ella era un mujer,

**Bella pov**

Estaba cansada tanta charlas sobre genitales me dio sueño, revise mi mail como todos los días, cuando había uno que decía urgente lo abrí pensando lo peor y además dudosa ya que no conocía el mail.

El corazón me dio un salto, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y acelerar los latidos de mi corazón, leí las líneas una u otra vez le responderé me dije a mi misma

_Querido Edward……_

* * *

**gracias por leer espero les haya gustado y tambien espero sus comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdon por la demora, de verdad disculpen bueno aqui la continuacion y espero les guste ^^**

**bueno tambien queria agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus lindos reviews y me han dado animo para seguir escribiendo y a todos los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y las alertas.**

**bueno este capitulo es bien romantico espero les guste**

**

* * *

**

**Bella pov**

_Querido __Edward creí que de de verdad solo eras un caliente aprovechado, no sabes como espere tu maldita llamada la cual nunca llego, pensé que solo era tu muñequita que satisfacía deseos. Pero tu mail tan cursi de verdad lo encontré tan falso, vamos admítelo solo te calentaste por que te toque no sientes nada por mi y de seguro eso que perdiste mi numero es una excusa por que quizás tuviste una noche salvaje_

_PD: recuerda tienes una infección!!_

Me decidí jugarle una pequeña broma ya que de verdad me había molestado que no me llamara, el mail había sido enviado hace apenas dos minutos de seguro aun estaba y me respondería de inmediato, una risita nerviosa se me escapo cuando apreté enviar

**Edward pov**

Me llego su respuesta abr inmediatamente el mail y todo se me desplomo cuando leí sus palabras, ella no me creía, me odiaba, me sentía tan mal, sin ánimos de nada soy un maldito me dije a mi mismo, perdí una gran oportunidad.

_Perdóname__ por todo, mañana mismo cancelare la cita, no te preocupes no te volveré a molestar. Pero al menos no me siento culpable se que digo la verdad._

Intente enviar el mail pero no me atrevía yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así, no era bueno responder hasta que tuviera la cabeza fría, me dio un poco de tristeza, me sentía enojado, frustrado, quería sentarme a comer y ver televisión sin pensar en nada.

Esa noche no dormí, ya que le estuve dando muchas vueltas al asunto, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana me decidí a enviarle el mail, al fin de cuentas ya no tenia nada que hacer, no sacaba nada con enviarle esto, pero al menos quedaría tranquilo con migo mismo, que por primera vez había sido sincero con una chica y eso en el fondo me alegraba, pero ya estaba bueno teniendo cerca de 30 años tenia que madurar alguna vez.

**Bella pov**

Edward no me respondía… bueno quizás no lo leyó así que me iré a dormir y mañana veré su respuesta, ese hombre debe estar loco por mi, me dije sonriendo y mordiéndome el labio al recordar lo tan maravilloso que era aquel hombre.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hice antes de desayunar fue revisar mi mail, pero me lleve un susto tremendo ante sus palabras el muy idiota no se había dado cuenta que era una broma o yo habría sido muy pesada, que haría ahora, yo no quería que esto terminara así, yo lo quería para mi lo tengo que recuperar de una u otra forma.

_Edward __perdóname, las palabras de ayer no son mas que una broma, solo lo hice para molestarte un poquito, no pensé que te ibas a tomar todo tan apecho y que te ibas a rendir tan fácilmente, acaso no te la jugaras por mi? Vamos por favor perdóname si fui pesada, si fui una estupida al escribir eso, nunca pensé en las consecuencias, por favor perdóname, respondeme lo antes posible, te dejo mi numero, llámame escríbame por favor, perdón, te necesito._

Envié el mail adjuntando mi numero telefónico, me sentía tan mail, que iba a hacer lo estaba haciendo sufrir todo por mis estupidas ideas, si era la mujer mas tonta del mundo, hablándole así a ese dios griego tan bueno, era el peor ser viviente.

Ese di en las charlas estuve distante ya no me interesaba nada solo quería ver su mail, mas bien solo lo quería a el.

bella estas bien? Te vez muy distante, pregunto mi colega james.

Todo va excelente y le regale una falsa sonrisa, el se dio cuenta de esto y solo acaricio mi pelo, somos muy amigos, pero entre nosotros nunca hubo ni habrá nada, eso espero ya que hace un tiempo lo rechace y el sigue siendo tan bueno con migo como lo era antes.

Llegue corriendo a mi habitación del hotel, tome mi computadora y me dispuse a leer el mail, pero nada no había respuesta alguna, me desesperé y una lágrima corrió por mi cara.

_Edward, por favor al menos di que __leíste mi explicación si me odias dilo, pero no lo dejes en duda por favor, hazme sabe todo lo que piensas creeme que lo entenderé._

Le envié el mail, pasado unos minutos, le envié otro.

_Edward, sin ti mi __corazón no puede andar, sin ti la felicidad se va, te he visto una vez pero impactaste tanto en mi mente, en mi corazos, en mi alma, que no te puedo sacar de mi, sin t nada funciona, tenia tantas ilusiones de tener algo con tigo, pensé que podríamos hacer tantas cosas, que nos podríamos dar una oportunidad, que podríamos ser felices. Edward se que es apresurado y tonto pero……. __Te amo__._

Envié el mail pensado que con esto algo tendría que responder ese animal.

**Edward pov.**

Ese día no estuve bien, me dolía todo, no había dormido nada y para colmo trabaje sin parar toda la mañana, ni siquiera almorcé, estaba cansado, aburrido y dolido.

Llegue a casa me di una ducha, ni siquiera tenia ánimos de cocinar con lo que me gusta, fui a comprar unas cervezas y una pizza.

Comía mientras se me ocurrió revisar en mail, aunque ya había cancelado la cita.

Me sorprendí al ver sus 3 mails, la felicidad había vuelto a mí, las ganas de vivir, mi princesita me amaba como yo a ella.

Los leí una y otra vez estaba tan emocionado tan feliz, era lo mejor que me había ocurrido así que inmediatamente la llame.

Bella soy Edward, perdón por o responder es que fue un día horrible dije alteradamente sin parar ni siquiera para respirar.

alo, al fin me respondes estaba hecha un atado de nervios, dijo mi bella, sentí como si llorara acaso tanto le importaba

cariño necesito verte, te amo quizás soy tan apresurado como tu, pero eso es lo que siento, dije torpemente

y yo a ti no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte dijo ella risueña

amor donde estas te quiero ver, aunque se que no lo podemos hacer, pero creeme yo no ando en busca de sexo yo ando en busca de amor.

Luego de eso ella me dijo que estaba en un hotel en las afueras de la cuidad, pero que esta noche tenia cena en la casa de una amiga cerca de las 10, y yo tenia que ir a cenar a la casa de Alice como a la misma hora, Alice quizás con que sorpresa me esperaba

Vi la hora, en tan solo las 6 si iba rápido la alcanzaría a verla a mi bella, antes que abandonara el hotel y se viniera a la cuidad, me vestí rápidamente y Salí le quería dar una sorpresa y la quería ver lo antes posible, con unos minutos me bastaba, no importaba que llegara un poco tarde a la casa de Alice. Antes de salir a la carretera compre un ramo de rosas y me fui rápido tenia que verla pronto, elle abandonaría el hotel cerca de las 7:30 y la eran las 6:20, tenia que apresurarme pata que resultara mi magnifico plan

Estaba llegando al hotel... eran las 7:25 y….

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado como ver no hubo lemon, pero ya se viene, recuerden que el pobre de edward aun esta enfermo solo va en el tercer dia de 7.**

**espero sus reviews de verdad me encantaria que dejaran opinion, ideas, etc.**

**en el siguiente cap un momento bien apasionado, dejen sus reviews, bye, gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a pasado mucho tiempo de verdd pido disculpas, mi vida no ha andado muy bien y no habia tenido inspiración para nada, espero les guste este capitulo y prometo no demorar tanto al actualizar, les informo que al fin tendran un lemon! **

* * *

**Edward pov**

Y vi a mi linda doncella se veía realmente sexy, iba con un vestidito corto y con los labios pintados rojos, se veía tan sensual, ya me la estaba imaginando sin ropa.

Estacione el auto y Salí corriendo, ella aun no me había visto, le quería dar una gran sorpresa, la tome por la cintura me apegue a ella y bese de una forma muy dulce su mejilla derecha, elle me quedo mirando con sus ojos color chocolate, se veía impactada, pensé lo peor pero al ver una gran sonrisa en sus labios me sentí de lo mejor.

**Bella pov**

Estaba aquí Cullen había venido hasta acá y solo para verme me sentía feliz, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, luego de embriagarme con su presencia le tome la cara y bese sus labios, al comienzo el no me siguió pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuanta de la situación, me abrazo con fuerza y yo a el, nos besaos como nuca, el introdujo su lengua en mi boca, le seguí en juego, me estaba excitando y al parecer el igual, ya que se acerco a mi oído y me hablo "quiero hacerte mía" lo mire sonrojada aunque bastaste interesada en dicha propuesta.

**Edward pov**

Luego del beso le entregue las rosas y la arrastre hasta el hotel, pedí una habitación, ella no dijo nada pero se venia tan feliz hasta tenia una cara de boba, aunque debo admitir que la mía no debía ser muy diferente.

Edward tengo un compromiso a las 10, me dijo ella preocupada mordiéndose el labio

No te preocupes, yo igual, vamos no nos demoraremos mucho.

Luego de eso la tome entre mis brazos y la lance contra la cama con mucha delicadeza, le saque la ropa la vi completamente desnuda aprecia cada centímetro de su cuerpo, en otras palabras me la comí con la mirada, ella parecía avergonzada pero a la vez divertida se armo de valor y comenzó a moverse de forma sexy y juguetona ya no aguantaba mas, quería hacerla mía.

**Bella pov**

Estaba avergonzada yo una doctora educada con principios apunto de tener sexo y con un extraño, pero ya estaba harta de seguir mi lado racional por primera vez en mi vida seguiría mis instintos.

Le ayude a sacarse la ropa y le di una lamida por la espalda, el sonrió y me abrazo, pero no le dejaría todo tan fácil, primero lo tenia que revisar después de todo el era mi paciente.

Lo senté en la cama y tome su miembro entre las manos el me miraa perplejo, al parecer la infección era menos grave de lo que pensaba, ya su zona estaba desinflamada, pero aun así no debía forzarse mucho y la inflación podría aparecer.

-Edward no esta inflamado, pero debemos ser cuidados así que por hoy solo lo haremos oral le dije categóricamente

**Edward pov**

A pesar de lo que dijo bella el este momento no me molestaba con tan de tocar su piel se sentir sus caricias era feliz, pero primero la haría feliz a ella.

La acosté en la cama y le beso todo el cuerpo, antes de ir hasta su clítoris le bese los labios y le prometí que disfrutaría.

Acaricia su zona suavemente y luego comencé a masturbarla con mi mano y con besos, ella estaba húmeda y solo para mi, la hice gemir, hasta gritar cuando mi inocente chica llegó al orgasmo.

**Bella pov**

Me sentí como nunca a pesar que solo era oral Cullen me hizo llegar al clímax en un instante, quizás que sentiría cuando tuviéramos sexo de verdad.

Ahora era su turno, tome su miembro con las manos y le bese la pintita, lo masajes de distintas formas, de vez en cuando le daba un beso en los labios me sentía tan feliz al ver su cara de placer, hasta que lo hice llegar a la eyaculación, todo iba perfecto hasta que recordé mi compromiso.

Nos vestimos rápidamente, nos miramos de forma cómplice nos sentíamos sucios llegados por el pecado pero a la vez felices de haber caído en esta dulce tentación.

**Edward Pov**

Cada uno se fue en su auto nos despedimos con un gran beso recordando nuestra candente escena anterior, prometimos vernos al día siguiente, nuestros cuerpos nos reclamaban, tan solo quería hacer el amor.

Pasadas las 10 llegue a la casa de mi hermana Alice y quede perplejo al ver a mi dulce niña ahí mas bella que nunca con un vestido pegado al cuerpo que inmediatamente me hizo recordar nuestra escena anterior, al parecer a ella igual ya que ambos nos quedamos mirando y sonrojamos.

Todo el mundo nos quedo mirando, se veían preocupados, así que decidí a saludarla y presentarme como si no la conociera, ella me siguió en juego, aunque susurro a mi odio que me amaba.

Estábamos sentados en la mesa, Alice me contaba que era una vieja amiga de bella y me contaba como la había conocido yo no le podía atención, estaba embobado en los ojos de bella, sentí una mano en mi entrepierna mire rápidamente y mi una blanca mano, levante la vista y vi la picara sonrisa de bella

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejenme su reviews para animarme a continuar. bye **


End file.
